Dark Shadows
by catl-lover
Summary: After a well needed rest, Torn sends Jak and Daxter to a mysterious Dark Eco mine scouts have just found. What Jak finds there turns him into his own worst nightmare, literally. What will everyone, especially the blonde hero, do about this? Jx? DxT TxA
1. Rest

Rated: T for minor swearing, drunk ottsels, nekkid Jak, creepy mental things goin' on with da hero, yeh. future chapters might be rated M.

I don't own Jak and Daxter or the characters! C: (I wish pfft)

This takes place after Jak 3.

since i was a total noob when i posted this (probably still am but getitng the hang of it), i decided to fix this up a bit. the dream now has details and i made the whole chapter more organized. enjoy C:

_**Dark Jak**__  
>Thoughtsdream/emphasis_

"_Damn_, my neck," Jak strained out, rubbing the back of his aching neck.

Daxter cracked his back, complaining, "How do you think I feel? Being stuck on a metal plate for five hours can wear your bones out, man!"

Jak smirked. "I didn't know furballs could be so frail." The young hero didn't hear the end of it. The whole entire way to the bar his ear's were filled with nothing but Daxter's arguing and yelling. Furballs must be senstive, too.

Finally, he reached the door to the Naughty Ottsel. His furry friend was grinning now, enjoying the familiar smell of his lover, Tess, and various alcoholic drinks. Opening the entrance, Jak stepped inside and cracked his neck, loosening it a bit so he wasn't too grumpy. "What took you so long?" was the only greeting the duo had gotten when they reached the countertop.

The orange ottsel growled, "An army of Metal Heads, that's what, Captain Laryngitis! Ease off!" and jumped off the counter to the liquid stash to drink his stress away.

Jak grabbed a stool in the middle and leaned against the counter, every muscle aching and tense. From the corner of his eye, he could see Torn walking out of the back room, his hands behind his back in a proud matter. He could see the impatient look in his cold eyes. The hero needed a bit of stress-relief himself. As if Daxter was reading his thoughts, he put a cold beer bottle on the countertop for Jak. The blonde elf was greatful as he opened the lid, taking a long sip. So refreshing.

Torn was sitting two seats right of Jak now and leaned against the counter himself. They both watched in silence as Daxter got himself drunk off his ass. "How did you know we were gonna stop for a drink?" Jak said, breaking the silence. Both kept staring at the drinking ottsel.

Torn replied raspily, "I know you two. A pair of slackers."

Daxter perked his ears at the word 'slackers' and growled drunkily at Torn, waving a finger quite recklessly at him, "Heeeyy! We aint no slackerz! Jus' ask duh Metal Monkiez me n' Jakkie here took down ah-selvez!" Torn only glared at the drunken rat. Jak was amused by his fuzzy friend, enjoying the 'Le-Drunketh-Ottsel' show he was putting on yet again after a hard day's work.

The tattooed commander shrugged after a few seconds of thinking on the duo's behalf, "I know I've been giving you two many missions lately that seem rather pointless, but they are indeed important, just not saving-the-world important. We want the citizens in Haven City to be comfortable, instead of running from remaining Metal Heads and KG robots all week long." Daxter took a huge swig from a wine bottle that seemed bigger than him. Jak merely nodded in reply, taking another sip from his cold drink. So, so refreshing.

When the blonde hero glanced at Torn, the commaner seemed thoughtful. "I'm guessing there were a few more Metal Heads to fight off than I expected, hm?" The ex-KG could probably see how tense Jak was.

A drunken orange ottsel flopped himself onto the counter, hiccuping. "You-*hic*-bet your scrawny tattooed ass-*hic*-there were more Metal Heads th-*hic*-than expected!" Daxter waved his finger at Torn again. This earned him getting slapped off the counter. Then, the rat finally decided to pass out from his drunken state.

Torn shook his head, sighing out, "You two get some rest, then."

_Say wha-?_

"Uh, Torn, you okay? You never give me and Dax-" Jak was interrupted by Torn who held up his hand, a scowl plastered on his face.

"I said _rest_, that's all. Don't expect me to be babysitting your ass in that period of time. I already have a mission picked out for you and the rat, and this one will need you to be fully awake." Jak couldn't help but smile at this. The same old serious Torn. The commander walked to the back room of the bar again. Feeling the seriousness decreasing, Jak took a big swig of his beer bottle. So, so, _so _refreshing.

* * *

><p>The duo walked into their small home; tan walls, brown carpet, comfy dark blue chairs and couches. Being a world famous hero, they also had a flat screen television, a gaming station, two computers, and other electronics. Daxter raided the fridge, getting out a few grapes to munch on while Jak got ready for bed. Jak ignored eating and went straight to the bedroom, the king sized bed inviting him. He slipped off his goggles and scarf with ease, tossing them to the floor.<p>

"I'm surprised you didn't ask about Tess, Dax," Jak said to his companion who was very slowly becoming sober. Daxter cocked his head to the side slightly, looking up at Jak who was taking his heavy combat boots off to lounge in his bed.

"Din' wanna interfere. I'll meet'er later. For now, though, I need tuh..." Then the ottsel passed out on the floor. The blonde hero snickered, knowing Daxter was going to have a major hangover when he woke up, which wouldn't be a good state to be in while on another mission.

Carefully, he picked his sleeping buddy off the ground and put him on the side of the bed, then laid down himself. For once, relaxing felt good, the world not being in danger and all. He appreciated this short rest Torn gave him, he didn't realize he needed it until now, when his eyes were drooping low. The soft pattern of Daxter's breathe was like a lullaby to him, putting him to rest quickly.

* * *

><p><em>"Don't worry Jak; I'll save you before you know it!"<em>

_"Eco freak."_

_"We've been expecting you."_

_"Forget the rat! The Barron wants him."_

_"This eco freak is dangerous!"_

_"Keeping people alive out here, keeping them full of hope; It can be daunting."_ _Damas hunched, not looking like the normal pride-written Spargus leader._ _Jak decided to try cheering him up._

_ "I'd say you made a good life here."__ The king looked up at the green-blonde man. _

_"You too must make a life, Jak. Take your destiny into your own hands; Sand cannot keep a shape by itself, but add water, and it becomes maluable. Fate can be such, if you add the right element."__ The young hero's eyes lit up in realization. _

_"Eco!"_

_Damas smiled."Hmm. Our minds think alike. My monks say the world is coming to an end, but I am a survivor. I say we live long after this world dies! Be ready; You are shaping up to be my finest warriors, and I'll need you for the trials ahead. I musn't lose you, like I lost... my son."__ The leader turned, a depressing look on his face. Jak's pride in the compliments turned into surprise and sympathy. _

_"You had a child?"_

_"Long ago, but much has been sacrificed in this war so that others could live. Anyway, it matters not..."_

* * *

><p><em>Jak stood from the flipped, crashed vehicle. When he spotted Damas trapped under it, he ran over to him. "Damas!"<em>

_The Spargus leader looked up at him with a pained, unforgettable face. "Not...Bad driving, kid. It was a good fight-*cough*-and a good day to die. I'm...very proud to have been by your side... in the end. *cough* This world is not yet out of heroes."_

_The hero shook his head in disbelief. "We did well together." When he saw the leader start to move, he added, "Don't move, I'll-"_

_Damas interrupted him__ in desperation. "Please, promise me one thing. Promise me you'll find my son, Mar. You'll know him when you see this. He's... wearing an amulet, just like it." As the older man's voice strained, Jak looked up, unable to look at the dying man beneath him as he remembered the kid who was him. Jak was Damas' son. "A symbol of our lineage with the great house of Mar." The blonde looked down at his father, at the edge of tears. Damas coughed again. "Save the people, Jak...They need you..."_

_"...Father."_

_Veger interrupted the heart-wrenching scene. "Yes, you were that child. I took you from Damas, hoping to harness your eco powers for my experiments. Then, I lost you to the Underground. You seem upset... Did I tell you too late? You were the son of the great warrior Damas. Oh, and he never knew..." The skinny, old elf smirked evilly at Jak. "How delightful."_  
><strong><strong>

**_"AAAHH! VEGER!"_**

* * *

><p>"...Jak! JAK! Wake up, buddy!" Jak's eyes flew open, black orbs vanishing, white and blue returning. All he could see was Daxter's chubby face that had a worried expression plastered on it.<p>

Jak shook his head, croaking out, "Daxter?" to make sure he was really there. Slowly the hero sat up and rubbed the back of his pounding head when Daxter hopped off his chest.

"Got the late night scaries again, pal?" his orange friend asked, sounding scared. All the heir of Mar could do was look at his alarm clock and sigh in disappointment. It was only four in the morning, which would be normal for Torn, but not for him. He was still a teenager, a big hero or not, that needed sleep. Especially when this was his short break from missions.

Jak stood from the bed, cracking his toes. "You go back to sleep, Dax. I'm gonna go shower, see if that helps me go back to sleep," said Jak, reassuring his fuzzy buddy. Daxter nodded, still seeming skeptical. Still, he obeyed, and curled back into a ball on the big bed, passing out in a second. The blonde hero couldn't help but smile at Daxter's concern and loyalty. They've been best friends since Precursors-know when, still are, and always will be until the end. No one could even come half way close to replacing Daxter. What Jak thought was the biggest of them all, though, was when the ottsel would stick around with him always, even if he had turned into a monster after being serperated for two years. The hero frowned greatly from reminding himself of it.

Walking, or rather crawling to the bathroom, Jak slowly slipped off his blue tunic and white pants, greatful that before he went to sleep he took the liberty to take off his heavy boots, scarf and goggles. He didn't have the strength to take them off. He also didn't have the strength to hold his removed clothes, so he tossed them aside to find them later. The tired hero decided to leave his boxers on until he got to the bathroom incase Daxter would be sneaking around instead of sleeping. Slowly and groggily, he opened the door to the bathroom and shut it, locking it behind him.

_**Peekaboo.**__  
><em>

_Go away.__**  
><strong>_

_**Why? It feels nice in here.**__  
><em>

_You can still feel it without bugging me, you know.__**  
><strong>_

_**Aww, but that wouldn't be fun now, would it?**__  
><em>

_I said go away. It's my head, not yours.__**  
><strong>_

_**Oh, contraire; Remember when you got captured? Yeah, your head has been my head too since then. You'll have to get over it some time.**_

Ignoring his Dark half, the hero turned the shower lever, cool water spitting out of the shower head in a calm drizzle. He decided to keep his boxers on until the water got hot enough to go in.

_**Why so boring? You were fun for Erol and that Praxis guy.**__ **Hehe. **_**Especially**_** for Erol.**  
><em>

_They're gone now. Don't provoke me. __**  
><strong>_

_**I'll do whatever the hell I want.**__  
><em>

_Why are you bothering me?__**  
><strong>_

_**Why? Cause I got nothing else to do. Ever since you became "The Big Hero" for the third time, you haven't used me.**__  
><em>

_And I'm glad I haven't.__**  
><strong>_

_**Let me out!**__  
><em>

_No.__**  
><strong>_

_**But, Jak-**_

Jak thanked the precursors there was a knock at the door to disrupt more of Dark's 'negotiating.' The blonde stood sleepily, hearing another knock at the door. "Who is it?" Jak called. He heard a soft sigh through the door.

"Room service! Who else, big guy? You gotta stop bein' so paranoid." The hero smirked at his friend's sarcasm and opened the bathroom door, not caring he was in boxers.

The blonde elf looked down at Daxter, shrugging, "What can I say? It keeps my alive."

"Yeah, well, I say having fun is better than being paranoid!"

"You have a better chance of having fun while you're alive."

Daxter rolled his eyes, not wanting to start a pointless argument with his best friend…Who was currently in boxers. "Whoa, _whoa,_ buddy, pal, get some clothes on before chattin' with ya roomy, will ya?" the orange ottsel said irritatedly.

The hero rolled his eyes, saying with sarcasm, "Sure, I'd love to take a shower in all my clothes." His furry friend just sighed.

"Anyways, why I came to talk to ya quick, I couldn't go back to sleep and wanted to make sure the big bad wolf was okay," Daxter said worriedly.

Jak thought for a moment if he should really tell him about his nightmare, about everything that happened in the prison, how he begged the Precursors each night someone, especially Death, would come and take him away from that horrid cell, about Dark tormenting him every day, how Daxter was the only one who understood him. No, he didn't want to burden Daxter with his meaningless emotions, so just said, "I'm fine, Dax. Go back to bed. I'll be back in a few minutes." The hero had gotten so used to lying about how he was feeling that he even believed himself that he was fine.

"Alright buddy boy, dream time awaits!" the orange ottsel said as he left. The heir of Mar sighed quietly and shut the door, stripping his boxers. Soon, the hot wet drizzle met his body, easing his tense muscles. It was heaven for a short while, until he had finished the cleansing. He turned the lever, the hot heaven vanishing. He grabbed a towel and dried himself. He looked in the mirror and saw himself; tan, decent muscles, scars…He knew how he got almost every single scar. The ones he didn't know about probably formed on his body while he was unconscious. Ignoring the huge green and yellow mess on his head people called hair, he slipped his boxers back on and went outside to grab his other clothes.

The blonde elf slipped on his pants after finding them and decided that was enough clothing. He traveled sluggishly to bed, an animal's quiet breath inviting him. He was soon under the covers, cozy with his best pal. He was warm, comfy, and Dark was quiet for once. This state made him fall fast asleep, enjoying the exhaustion he still felt from today's mission. Rest met him quickly, everything blanking out.


	2. Flashback

Rated: T for minor swearing, whining, awkward moments, memories of rape, all that jazz~ TuT

Bahahah, yeah, my chapters are very short. Actually, the first chapter to this story was the longest chapter I've ever written. 8T

I do not own Jak and Daxter or the characters in it! Just the story~

A/N: Thank you all who read the last chapter. And thank you for those who review, too! It's inspiration for me. :3 also, i don't like to think that ashelin and jak kissed in the desert in the end of Jak 3 so.. :I and srsly... Erol's spelling. ;FHSDFD;KJAS. Erol magically gained another 'R' in Jak 3. since Errol was used for his freaky cyber-self and Erol for human/whatever-the-heck-those-jak-people-are, i'm going to be using Erol. you'll see why latah :3

SPOILERS AHEAD! You have been warned.

_Flashback/thoughts/emphasis_

**Chapter 2**

Five hours of deep sleep can do you some good. It would've been longer than five hours, but sadly, the duo had awoken to a rather annoying alarm clock. Jak shut it off and rolled out of bed lazily. Daxter mumbled, "A few more minutes, mommy..." but the blonde elf smacked the ottsel off the back of his head, hinting to get his furry ass up and running. Daxter yelled, "Thanks for makin' my headache worse. Ugh, what a hangover!" As long as the heir of Mar was patient with friends, one of the few friends being Daxter, he could get along with them pretty decently.

"Who invented an alarm clock, anyways? They suck! We need more excuses tah sleep in longer," Daxter whined. Jak shook his head, rolling his eyes. Secretly, though, he agreed with his orange and yellow friend completely. They do suck. Sleep good, alarm clocks bad.

The green-and-blonde haired man thought for a moment while trying to find his shirt. "Hey, Dax, want breakfast here or do you wanna go out?"

"Mmm... Depends."

"On what?"

"Will there be booze if we go out?"

"Dax..."

"I know, I know, it's unhealthy for a breakfast, _mum._ I'm jus' kiddin'."

For the second time that morning, Jak rolled his eyes, slipping on the shirt he found on the floor. Daxter finally said, "Let's go out. I still need tah see my Tess baby!" Jak smirked. Despite the ottsel's minor hangover, he was still in a lovey-dovey mood.

"Alright. No alcohol, though," the blue-eyed elf reminded him. His furry friend groaned loudly, hopping off the bed. Jak slipped on his combat boots, scarf, then goggles, getting ready to go out. Daxter scurried up the blond elf's leg, then twirled around his torso, reaching the metal plate on the hero's shoulder. The whole time he was crawling up Jak's body, the young hero shuddered from the paws running over him. He waved it off his mind though and headed out with his best friend to the Naughty Ottsel.

Daxter had runited with Tess at the bar whilst Jak was sitting in the booth, eating the breakfast Tess made for him. The best friend of his _obeyed him so well _and had beer for breakfast. The hero was slightly aggitated but would manage, and the soon-to-be-hungry ottsel couldn't say to him, 'You didn't warn me.' Just playing the scene inside his head made him smirk, for it was bound to happen. Actually, alcohol was tempting for the young elf due to his tense and twisted muscles. Every hero has to have discipline, though, so he resisted and had none. Daxter drinking away wasn't helping him with his desire.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the Freedom HQ, Torn and Ashelin were discussing strategy plans. Which troopers would take which route, the supplies every one of their men would need for all their seperate trips, and how they would rid of the few KG robots and Metal Heads left without scaring citizens. Once most of it was discussed, the matter went to something more important...The trip Jak and Daxter would make to a certain Dark Eco mine abandoned by Metal Heads they found not too long ago. Honestly, Torn was surprised the eco hadn't been found my someone else yet. He wasn't complaining, though. Nope, this was a perfect oppurtunity to find valuable items or clues to the past of the Precursors. Ugh, he hated that word now. <em>Precursors. <em>They were the same species of that dumbass, annoying little chatty rat, Daxter.

"Are you ready to call them in, Commander Torn?" Ashelin asked the man in charge that was sitting across from her. They were a couple, but love and affection would have to come after business with helping the city and saving lives. The tattooed man looked at Ashelin after a few seconds and nodded.

Torn scowled at no one, growling slightly, "I hope they got a good sleep. I'll be damned and so will they if they miss anything important."

Ashelin looked at him oddly before taking out the communicator. Scanning the list of numbers, she spotted Jak's number and pushed it, instantly calling for him. "Hello?" came Jak's static voice.

Ashelin cleared her throat and spoke. "Jak, rest time's over. Come over to the HQ and we'll give you that mission Torn talked to you about." An, "Okay," was the reply and the comunication line went blank. Jak was never one for big talk.

"I'll give them five minutes tops to get here," Torn said, capturing the red headed woman from her thoughts. "I've got other things to do than be waiting for those two." Ashelin rolled her eyes slightly at his impatience.

"Torn, give them a break. They're just teenagers, remember."

Torn glared at her and argued, "Yeah, teenagers who saved the world two or three times. And I already gave them a break. So, like I said, five minutes." The female red head scowled and started filing paperwork for both of them. The commander started marking routes for future missions.

About three minutes later, the HQ door slid open. Torn and Ashelin looked up, seeing the duo walking in. Or rather, Jak walking in with an orange rat on his shoulder. The comander scowled at the sight and stood. "I thought you'd never make it," Torn mused.

The ottsel jumped onto the map table, extremely uninvited. "I was gettin' busy with Tess when ya called for us, Tattooed Wonder! Care tah pick a better time tah call the heroes, will ya?" Daxter said angrily, pointing a finger at the two.

Torn smacked Daxter's hand down and snapped, "We're on a tight schedule to take out Metal Heads and KG robots, here!" Meanwhile, the ottsel was flapping his fingers on one hand up and down, making a funny face. The blonde elf smacked Daxter in the back of his head to stop him so Torn wouldn't kill the ottsel.

"I'm listening," the young hero said to the auburn and red head.

Ashelin nodded. "Jak, Daxter, you're going to an abandoned Dark Eco mine assumingly left by Metal Heads." The red head handed a map to Jak while speaking. "Find anything you can that seems valuable or needed. We're not sure what to expect, so you're going to have to judge on that part."

The blonde man and orange ottsel scanned over the map together once Daxter hopped on his shoulder again. It wasn't too complicated. Make it to the mine, avoid the nasties, find some valuables. Jak was safe around Dark Eco and Daxter wasn't _killed_ by Dark Eco, so they both should be fine. Honestly, they didn't know what to expect either. Precursor objects? Possible. Eco crystals? Most likely, considering this is an eco mine. The blonde hero broke from his trail of thoughts when a loud voice spoke right next to his ear, "Alright, this should be easy! Finally, we ain't gonna kill an army of Metal Monkies or Erol's minions."

Jak couldn't help but shiver at the name, 'Erol.' The other three in the HQ with him noticed and the room went silent. Wanting the small awkward moment to be over the young hero spoke, or mumbled, "We're on our way, then," and left with his loud best friend. When the duo made it outside the HQ bulding, Jak heaved a sigh of relief. He _hated_ awkward moments. Especially when he makes them or he has to end them, or both, which just happened previously.

"Uhh...Sorry, paly. Heh, I thought you were over the guy, him bein' dead and all..." the furry ottsel said shyly.

"Don't sweat it, Dax. I should be over the guy since he's dead. I don't know what it is," the blonde hero lied with that last sentence while holding the map infront of him. "Right now, we just need to get to that Eco mine."

Jak got his jetboard out and followed the routes that way so it would be faster. All was silent for a few minutes surprisingly. Usually, Daxter would be rabbling away about anything you could think of, and more. Even though everyone thought it was annoying, Jak found it oddly soothing. Maybe because the ottsel's loud voice constantly reminded him he wasn't alone. At the same time, though, he couldn't complain when he got a long period of silence like this. Dark wasn't speaking, either. Was it just the heir of Mar, or was everyone acting strange around him?

His trail of thoughts were broken yet again when a loud voice spoke next to him, but at foot level this time. "Why are ya so nervous 'round...you-know-who, Jak?" The young hero slowed down the board's speed and looked down at his friend, who was looking up at him with bright and curious eyes. Jak smiled at the ottsel's friendly face.

"You can say his name."

"Right...Erol. Why ya so tense with him around?"

"Aren't I tense around all my enemies, Dax?"

"Nope, none of them except Errol. Some people even say yer fearless if they didn't see ya around him."

Odd. Jak himself didn't even notice this, but everyone else did. He must be extremely readable. The young hero blames that on his past mute self. There was another minute of silence filled with Jak's own thoughts. He knew all too well why he was tense around the deceased man. A deadly secret. Everything that happened to him in the prison except for being pumped with Dark Eco, that subject being unavoidable, was left unsaid. It was a ton to carry on the blonde teen's shoulder. His innocence has left him long ago, specifically a few and very long days after he arrived at the said prison...

* * *

><p><em>"Jak, I'd like you to meet the KG Commander. He will be in charge of the experiements we have for you," A deep and powerful voice boomed infront of him. The blonde teen merely looked up from the floor, still struggling slightly against the red gaurds. There stood a large, tall man, the one most likely this 'Barron Praxis' he's been hearing about outside the cell from gaurds' gossip. Next to him was a smaller, slim man, who was grinning sadistically straight at him. The stare sent shivers up his spine. The piercing, gold eyes added to the creepy expression. Blazing orange hair stood on his head behind his helmet. <em>

_Jak's eyes were wide with fear, staring at the slim man back. The orange haired man walked up to Jak, now only feet away from him, and folded his hands behind his back. "My name is Erol. What a pleasure to meet you," Erol sneered sarcastically. A spark of insanity flared in his eyes as he spoke. That sent more shivers up the blue eyed teen's spine. _

_The large man behind the scene spoke up after a few seconds, "Commander...Why don't you...'break in' our new 'guest', will you?" The bound teen didn't like the sound of that. The excited gold eyes staring down at him didn't help him at all. _

_The slim man grasped Jak's prison shirt tightly, pulling the teen away from the gaurds. "With pleasure, sir." The blonde heard no sarcasm in that sentence this time. What was he going to do? What did they mean, 'break in'? Why was he even here? What did he do! All these questions darted through the teen's mind as he was being shoved forward to his prison cell. He wasn't sure what was going to happen, but his whole body wanted to retreat as soon as possible. Blue eyes darted back and forth in panic, trying to find a way to escape. He found none, sadly._

_The next thing he knew he was in his prison cell, shoved onto the floor. He heard a 'slam', then 'click.' At first, he thought the creepy man had gone, but a sudden pressure on the teen's back proved him wrong. Why was he still in here! Hot breath was on his neck now. He heard a menacing whisper, "Time to break in my new toy, hmm?" The blonde's whole body was screaming, 'DANGER! RUN!' but he had nowhere to go. Everything went black for a split second as his arms were lifted forcefully. He could see again, but his whole torso was freezing now. Why was his shirt taken off?_

_He felt a tug at his legs, then they were cold, too. 'RUN, JAK! RUN!' Jak trembled in fear, his muscles tensing up. He couldn't escape Errol, he was completely helpless. He didn't have a clue why the older elf was undressing him either. Only his boxers remained. Hands trailed up and down the teen's tan back, earning a tremble from him. Errol enjoyed this very much, yes. If his new toy didn't break from this first visit, he'd be having to visit a lot more. Yes, he secrelty hoped the teen wouldn't break after this. More screaming and crying for him. _

_Finally, the orange haired man slipped off Jak's boxers._

* * *

><p>"<strong>JAK<strong>!" Jak felt his feet slide sideways, his body landing on the hard ground with a 'thud'. He heard a smaller, lighter 'thud' next to him, and then the jetboard's small engine slowly dissipated. He looked up, craning his neck painfully to see where the jetboard went. Luckily, or either unluckily, the board drifted into a dot, into the eco mine they were to go to. "JAAAaaaaak! Are you CRAZY!" Jak ignored his best friend, getting up from the small but hard fall.

"Hah-Looowww! Anyone home!" Daxter glared up at Jak, hands on hips.

"Sorry, Dax. I was just thinking and lost balance..."

"Yer _thinkin'_ almost killed me, buddy boy!"

The young hero rolled his eyes and grabbed Daxter, perching him on his shoulder. "Well, it didn't, so stop complaining." The ottsel was about to protest when Jak starts to rub him between the shoulder blades. _Oooooh,yeaahhhhh. _

"...Ah-right, ah-right! Big lug. Let's jus' get the jetboard back," the furry friend said. The blonde hero nodded in agreement and picked up his map, stuffing it in the jetboard pocket on his back. The ottsel rested an arm on Jak's head as he ventured toward the entrance of the mine, shoving the painful memory back in his head.


	3. We're Still Alive

Rated: T for minor swearing, somewhat frightening scenery, skeletons :D

A/N: DONT KILL ME FOR THE LAST CHAPTER. D: i know the whole "sadistic errol raep jakkie boy" is unoriginal and Erol probably didnt rape him in the first place in the real game, but...ffff I'M SADISTIC. but if you like the idea that erol did you-know-what to jak, then, well, i dont have to feel bad 8D also, to those who are still reading this, thank you for sticking with me D: enjoy, kiddies~

I do not own Jak and Daxter. I would totally give NaughtyDog my life savings if they let me, though... c:

_Thoughts/emphasis/background sounds_

_**Dark Jak**  
><em>

**Chapter 3**

"I can't see anything!"

"The jetboard must be around here somewhere."

"Find the blasted thing quick! Even my ottsel eyes can't see through this hell hole."

The Dark Eco mine was pitch black. Jak was feeling around the dusty, dirty walls of the mine, careful not to run into anything. Daxter was safe on his shoulder, trying to get his eyes to adjust to the darkness. Both failed; the blonde hero stumbling on rocks and chunks of metal, Daxter still blind as a bat. The jetboard would be glowing blue on the bottom. That way, when they- 'they' meaning Jak- found the board, they could navigate their way through the mine successfully.

"Yeesh, this gives a whole new meanin' to '_Dark_' Eco, doesn't it, buddy?" the orange ottsel joked. Jak heard him but didn't respond, not sure what to say. Finally, they both could hear a distant hum in the background. The young hero could feel the uplift of his best friend's mood as he said, "Hey, Jak, hear that? Must be the jetboard!" Both looked in the direction of the hum, and there was the blue glow. Jak ran over to it and kneeled, picking up the flat, glowing disk. The young elf squinted, trying to see through the darkness. He found a knob on the bottom of the disk and turned it to the 'high energy' setting, making the Blue Eco glow bright enough to fill the whole area they were in.

The sight startled the two heroes.

Jak was standing inches away from the edge of a dirt cliff. A huge pool of Dark Eco lay a few hundred feet below, purple swirls jumping up harmlessly. Immediately, the blue eyed hero jumped back so he didn't fall, still holding the board. On the other side of the dirt trail was another cliff. Dark Eco surrounded the whole mine. On the dirt trail lay Metal Head skeletons of all kinds. The young man looked at his furry friend and said, "When I killed Kor a few years ago, these Metal Heads must've went with him."

"I'm glad they did, or we'd be in big doodoo right now."

Jak nodded in agreement and walked forward, holding the glowing jetboard in front of him so he can see where he was going. Hundreds of different blue shades surrounded them, outlining the mine walls and dusty bridge. Chunks of metal lay randomly aside, along with Metal Head skeletons.

"Oi vey," Daxter exclaimed, "I think this place is worse than the wastelands at night, an' Cranky Pants' bedroom!"

The blonde man looked at him oddly. "You've been in his bedroom?"

"Yup."

"When did this happen?"

"After the big shindig I held at the Naughty Ottsel when we kicked the Metal guy's butt! Got too drunk to think and somehow ended up in his bedroom. It was a mess! I guess I shouldn't expect it tuh be spotless, though. Thr guy doesn't even sleep."

Jak chuckled, still making his way down the dirt bridge. He could see Torn leaving his room a mess from all the work he does at the HQ. Daxter was right, too. The older elf didn't seem to sleep at all. Breaking from his thoughts, he didn't see anything interesting so far, so he told his orange friend, "Hey, go climb around the cliffs to see if there are any passageways." "Ah-right," was the reply, and a little weight was removed from his shoulder. The hero left the sound of scampering feet and continued forward.

Soon, the elf found a large crack in the stone and dirt wall, seeming wide enough for himself to squeeze through. He laid the blue glowing jetboard on the floor, letting it hover in place and lighting the mine for Daxter. He ran his hand over the stone wall, making sure it was stable and smooth enough that he didn't get scratches all over him. Then, he slid through, inching his way to the other side where the small opening led.

Meanwhile, Daxter was having one hell of a time trying not to fall off the dirt cliff he was climbing around. The dirt did not have good ledges and didn't support him too well even though he was a small ottsel. Luckily, all the past climbing and crawling he did in his past adventures helped him. He grabbed onto something solid and _extremely_ cold, sending a small jolt from the groping hand to his spine. The ottsel got used to the feeling, though, and heaved his small body closer to where he was gripping. Looking up and down, squinting, he saw blue-toned outlines of what seemed to be an iron ladder. Precursors, was it _rusty._ The rat was lucky he was so light, or the whole cliff might've collapsed from just grabbing onto the ladder. How old was this mine, anyway? He himself was surprised this place wasn't found yet. Or..._was_ _it_? Nah, no one said anything about it. He ignored the thought.

Jak made his way through the crack and into what seems like to be a cavern, based on the low blue outlining from the far away jetboard. He continued forward. After a few seconds, his foot slid forward at lightning speed and gave way, making him fall on his back with a loud and painful 'thud.' "Shit," he hissed die to his aching backside. Slowly, he got up, careful not to hurt himself too much from each movement. The young hero waved the pain aside now, remembering he was to search this place. _What the hell did I slip on? _he thought. It couldn't be a skeleton or rock. He bent down and crawled, searching for what made his short painful episode. His fingers came in contact with freezing metal.

Daxter had made it all the way down the ladder and fell into a small opening barely peaking from the Dark Eco. He now stood in a secret Precursor metal passageway hidden under the Dark Eco pool. _Well,_ the ottsel though, _I'm glad Precursor metal isn't harmed by Dark Eco. _Then, the orange animal remembered Jak._ I gotta show him this! _He turned immediately and climbed back up the ladder, eager to show his friend._ What ever's at the end of the passageway, it has to be big. _He reached the top, back on the trail, and saw the glowing board floating close to a small opening in the wall_. Jak musta went in there._

The blonde hero guessed it was an old flashlight. _Where would a flashlight come from? This mine hasn't been found by anyone... I don't think._ Jak's questions were soon answered. He found the light switch on the device blindly, and yellow light shined through half the cavern. Skeletons of men littered the floor, all different shapes and sizes. Some were sitting, some were laying, some were cracked or damaged, some were all over the place. Jak could only shake his head in shock. _All those 'mysterious disappearances' aren't very mysterious anymore. How did they die, though?_

Being two feet tall and flexible had its advantages. Daxter merely walked through the small path to get to Jak. When he did, he saw what his blonde friend saw. It was horrible. _Yeesh, what killed all these people? It's like they had a fiesta in here and all hell broke loose._ Shaking from his thought, he jumped on Jak's shoulder, visibly nervous and tense. "Heh, Jak, er, maybe we should, oooh, I dunno... _go_?" The young hero looked into the huge and terrified white orbs. Jak shook his head, and when seeing Daxter frown, he added, "Not until Torn says we can. He sent us on the mission, remember?"

"Yeah, but ol' Tattoo Face is as stubborn as you! That says somethin', bud."

The man snorted at that statement. The ottsel was right, though. Both were cold, serious, quiet, responsible. The only things that seemed different from them actually was that Jak was extremely cocky for a hero. And he was shorter. But, that doesn't have to be mentioned, does it?

_Hsssss..._

Both snapped their heads at the noise, Jak's hand instinctively shining the flashlight in the direction.

Nothing.

The young hero could feel a trembling mass on his shoulder, now. That said mass was looking at him with such uneasiness that it made himself a bit uneasy. "Jak, call, like, _now_? I'm gettin' some bad juju vibes, here!" Jak nodded, happy to obey, and grabbed the communicator from his pocket. After fidgeting with the device and buttons, he managed to call the HQ. For once, both heaved a sigh of relief when Torn answered, "What is it? Make it quick." Jak pushed a button, turning on the camera. "Take a look at this," the hero said quietly as he pointed the communicator cam at the whole room, shining the flashlight the same way so Torn could see. He was silent.

"I assumed this eco mine hasn't been found yet. Turns out I was wrong..." his static-y voice finally said. Jak and Daxter looked at each other worriedly. The green-and-blonde spoke up after a few seconds, "I have a feeling whatever killed these people isn't far away from us." His best friend gulped loudly from his statement. "S-so, heh, _Torny_, pal!" The orange ottsel stuttered like Vin would in a situation like this. His jaw clenched from impatience and forced through his teeth, "Call off da mission, _wouldja_?" But before the older elf could answer-

(**A/N:** listen to this for this scene: http:/www .youtube. com/watch?v=6uhICIzANxI (remove spaces))

_HHHHHHSSSSSSSSSSSSSsssssss..._

Jak immediately waved his flashlight toward the walls of the cave.

All three gaped.

Hundreds of animal-like skeletons slithered their way down the wall. Judging the noises they made, how they moved, and the oval opening between their eyes in their skulls, they must be Metal Head skeletons. All three stared. Torn couldn't believe what he was seeing. Daxter was shaking like a leaf. Jak was staring. The ottsel on his shoulder didn't take his eyes off the skeletons easing their way towards them, breathing out, "J-Jak?"

"Yeah?"

"...Remember when I said this was gonna be an easy mission?"

Jak nodded slowly in reply. Hoards of skeletons were on the ground now, stalking the pair as prey. The rest were still crawling down the walls.

"It ain't_ gonna be** EASY**!_"

The Metal Head skeletons darted for them.

The frightened hero snatched the communicator. Torn's static voice yelled, "GET OUT OF THERE!" Jak shut the communicator off and stuffed it in his pocket, running for the exit. The duo was in panic mode as hundreds of the Metal Head skeletons infested the whole cavern. Jak was barely able to squeeze through the small opening in time as they caught up with them. When they did get out, the blonde snatched up the jetboard he left outside and ran. "I found a secret passageway before goin' to ya!" Daxter pointed to the ledge of the trail, a small metal bar hanging on it. "There! Run, Jak!"

The hero ran to where his small friend was pointing and stuffed the board in his leather strap pocket after turn it off. The trembling ottsel held onto the flashlight for dear life while his friend made it to the bottom of the ladder. Metal Head skeletons infested the whole area now, crawling down walls and slithering across floors. Jak made it into the metal tunnel and ran forward, hundreds of the skeletons chasing him.

_**I can take these Metal Heads on.**_

_Not now, Dark._

_**...So I can, later?**_

_Go away!_

Jak did _not_ have time for his alter ego right now. He struggled to keep the Dark Eco and adrenaline down, but the panic of being chased was not helping, obviously. On top of that, loud, familiar, high-pitched screaming was right next to his sensitive ears. Jak called over Daxter's screaming and the Metal Head stampede, "Calm down, Dax!" He saw his best friend's horrified face, so added to reassure him, "We're not going to die. We've been through worse, right?" Then, without warning, the hero's body slammed into a hard wall. Jak groaned in pain, now sprawled on the floor. He sat himself up and saw his orange comrade also laid out on the floor. _Must've fell off when I fell. I thought he said he perfected his life-saving grip?_

Dozens of deep toned roars were heard yards behind them. _No time for joking around,_ Jak thought as he hauled himself up and snatched his friend from the ground. The heir of Mar looked up to see what he had ran into and found a huge wooden door. "How are we gonna get this hunk of wood open!" Daxter cried, grabbing the flashlight.

_**Let me open it, Jak.**_

_I told you to go away! I don't need you, I never did._

Jak began to tear the massive door open and felt it budge a little. "Dax, help me out here!" The ottsel complied, hopping off his should and helping tear it open.

**_You know you're lying to yourself, 'friend.' I got you out of _so_ much shit!_**

_Yeah, why? All you do is complain about how 'caring' and 'hormonal' I am. Just lay off for once!_

Everything was going slow for the blonde hero. Out of the corner of his eye, hundreds of Metal Heads were sprinting for them. He turned his concentration back to the door and saw Daxter gritting his teeth and pulling for dear life, arms stretching like a cartoon would, cursing and making whimpering noises.

**_I have been. _**

****_Pft, ofcourse you have._

The demolition duo got the door open far enough for them to squeeze through. His furry friend yelled out, "ShutthedoorSHUTTHEDOOR**SHUTTHE_DOOR_!**" Hearing the anxiousness in his voice the hero obeyed happily and slammed the door shut, fast and hard enough that an unlucky Metal Head's paw that was in the way had cracked off, hundreds of displeased roars sounding behind the barrier. The skeleton paw twitched on the floor, then finally collapsed into many deformed pieces. The young man eased the metal latch in place to lock it, the wood creaking and jumping as they tried to make their way in.

Behind Jak, small, heaving lungs could be heard. He turned and saw Daxter bent over, panting and shaking, a path of light trembling along with his hands. "Too...too many...M-Metal...Heads...Can't..._breathe_..." At the last word, the complaining rodent let his tongue hang out. The green-blonde shook his head at the pathetic sight. Ignoring the Metal Heads attacked the door, he laughed. The ottsel glared at him. "What's so funny?"

"That we've been through worse than this."

"What's so funny 'bout that, _Oh-Comedian-of-Mine_?"

"We're still alive."


	4. Dark Precursor Artifact

Rated: T for minor swearing...and other stuff.

A/N: ...and here is chapter 4! :D sorry for the wait. not much inspiration. i have renewed my Jak and Daxter craving by beating Jak 2. (beat the 1st and 3rd one many MANY times xD) Jak 2 is fun once you're skilled enough to not die all the time. WOOT, JUST GOT THE JAK AND DAXTER COLLECTION FOR PS3 BABYYYYYYYYY 8D enjoy~

PS. i've editted all 3 chapters before this. if you don't want to skim over them to see the differences, i'll sum it up. Daxter's speech is now fixed and more clear, i changed some dialogue here and there but nothing too important, and in chapter 2, i changed Jak's thoughts. reread the paragraph before the flashback. i made it a little bit more realistic. C: (important) and in chapter 3, the secret passageway is made out of Precursor metal instead of regular metal (yes this is important too). AND, last thing, i made sure Daxter was holding the flashlight when they made it to the secret room.

WHY DON'T I OWN YOU, JAK! _WHY!_

Jak: God was kind.

_Thoughts/emphasis_

**Louder voice**

**_Dark Jak thoughts_**

**Chapter 4**

"Here Dax, hand me that flashlight," Jak said, holding his hand out. Daxter nodded and threw him the flashlight. The blonde hero scanned the room carefully with the artifical light. The first thing he concluded: This room was _huge._ The floor and walls were made of slick Precursor metal, there were unlit torches on the sides of the wall. Nothing was out of the ordinary except for a thick, stone potium at the end of the spacious room, a small set of metallic stairs leading to it. The duo spotted this and looked at eachother in curiousity, then moved forward to get a better look.

After a quiet fifteen seconds of walking,-as quiet as it could get with rapid Metal Heads wanting to eat you on the other side of the door- they reached the steps to the potium. Jak handed the flashlight to Daxter and walked up to the stone potium. On it laid-no, _floated_- what seemed to be a Precursor artifact. It was shaped as an oversized ring that could fit around his wrist, two long spikes sticking out at each end of it. Six small Dark Eco crystals were on it, three placed perfectly on each side. What caught the young hero's eye the most was a pitch black aura swirling lazily in the middle, seeming a lot like eco. It was very tempting to touch...

"What is it? Show me, show me!" Daxter said eagerly, standing on his toes to get a better look. Jak had forgotten he was there. After a moment of staring, he tore his eyes away and looked at the small ottsel, saying, "It must be a Dark Precursor artifact of some kind."

"Maybe this is the prize! Lets grab it and scram before those Metal Monkies make us their appetizer!" Daxter said, obviously not able to get his mind off the Metal Heads like Jak was. The green-blonde nodded and grabbed the floating object. The cold tickled his fingers, but it wasn't anything bad. The duo looked around the room for any signs of traps going off, like this was Indiana Jones. Thank the Precursors it wasn't.

Jak walked down the steps and kneeled, letting Daxter climb on his shoulder, which he did. Both looked around a bit more, but nothing else was to be seen. "Alright, lets get outta here. Me no likey being Metal Head breakfast!" the fuzzy animal said. The hero nodded, wanting to keep his friend safe. Feeling around the walls of the metal, he couldn't find another way to get out of the room. "Shit," he hissed. Daxter lowered his ears in fear and worry, knowing that there was no way out except the way they came, which had hundreds of savage Metal Heads waiting for their next meal.

"Don't worry, Dax. I'll get us out of here," Jak reassured his friend, rolling the shoulder he was perched on once. Daxter glared at him, almost yelling, "How do you expect to do that?" The young hero seemed to be fighting with himself. The ottsel lowered his ears more, worrying. That exact look meant either he would just play along with what happened, or he had a plan, but he didn't like it. Both were bad options.

"Jak..."

"I'll use...you know."

If his furry ears could droop any lower, they did. Poor Daxter knows how much his best buddy hates using Darky, mainly because everyone sees him as a freak after using it. It's understandable, but atleast get to know the big guy first before judging him! He obviously wasn't born with a Dark Eco host, and he wasn't born with that scowl. Deep down, he's a big lug. You just have to get to know him.

"Ah-right, buddy. You know best. Just don't kill us or I'll _never_ forgive you!" Daxter said jokingly, crossing his arms. Jak smiled at this. His small friend could always make him smile.

**_Wait...You're serious?_**

_Yes, I am. You're best at killing tons of those guys._

**Thank _you! Finally I can get out of here-_**

_Not yet._

**_But-_**

_You'll see._

**_Hmph._**

With that, Jak ran over to the door, stuffing the artifact in his scarf. _It's times like these, _Jak sighed mentally, _that I wished I remembered my damn morph gun. Oh well. _The blonde man snatched the jet board from his back and placed it down, letting it hover. "Daxter, you get on the board, and go as fast as you can to follow me, alright?" Daxter seemed to play the scene of what would probably happen in his head, then nodded. "Ah-right." The small ottsel jumped off his shoulder onto the board after grabbing the flashlight from his friend. _Whatever this dude is planning, _he thought, _it better be an A-Okay plan, or I won't get to see the light of day again!_

Hesitating, Jak moved his hand over to the lock. He touched it. All Metal Heads outside the door became silent, the low ringing in the hero's ears taunting him to open the door. Daxter whined out a quiet, "Jak..." to ease him forward. Sooner or later, they had to face the Metal Heads. Heaving a sigh, he slowly and silently unlatched the door. It was not silent enough, though, for the Metal Head skeletons started making twice the fuss they were while their prey were running. They were cornered now, ready to be slain.

"Ready, Dax?" the hero asked over the screeching voices of Metal Heads.

Daxter didn't want his friend hesitating, so he replied with as much courage as he could, "As always, buddy boy!"

Jak took a deep breath and shouted, "Now!" heaving the door open. The young man was dashing out before Daxter could blink. The ottsel didn't want his best friend to think he was scared, so he stretched his leg out and pushed forward, the board helping him to gain speed, darting after Jak. The blonde was tackling skeletons that looked like they were from a creepy horror movie. He seemed to be tackling them just to lead others to follow him, though. _What the hell is he doing?_ the small furry animal thought. _The guy has a death wish!_

Daxter's question was soon answered when Jak dodged a skeleton's lethal attack, it's huge, boney claws stabbing into the Precursor metal. All Metal Heads stopped and stared at the one who had its claws in the metal. _Wait__ a minute..._ the ottsel thought, remembering a _very_ important detail, _we're under Dark Eco!_

Daxter's mind went into panic mode, still trying to stay behind Jak, who was running full speed now. By the time the standing skeletons snapped out of their distraction, a layer of Dark Eco was oozing dangerously fast against the metal floor. The blonde hero glanced behind him to spot his furry friend trailing behind him fast enough to avoid the Metal Heads. Once he noted this, he smiled reassuringly at his friend. Daxter returned the smiled, but his held uncertainty. Jak narrowed his eyebrows, his smile turning into a deviant one. That's when it struck the ottsel.

_He _wanted_ that Metal Head to break through the metal, because they're the only creatures with enough strength who can do that! He _knew_ we were under Dark Eco the whole time! **Dammit, Jak!** You w_ant_ me to die? _Daxter was in sheer panic now, having to lean forward enough to catch up with Jak instead of use his feet, because Dark Eco was under them now. The orange rodent glanced behind him to see skeletons sreeching in pain from sizzling bones. No skin to absorb the eco like normal Metal Heads do must cause them to face the effects most people feel when touched by it.

When he got close enough, he could see his blonde friend's smile replaced with a pained frown, like he was struggling not to make a sound. Millions of purple sparks and bolts were trailing up his legs until he couldn't absorb any more eco. _Must be burning his feet,_ the little ottsel noted. Dark Eco was rising slowly, Metal Heads either screeching in pain or anger behind them.

_**Jak, I'm powerful enough now, let me free!**_

_Not yet..._

**_Why not? I've been stuck in your mind with your 'angelic' friend for months, and he's too nice! Either commit suicide now or let me out!_**

_Just _shut up_!_

Jak was trying to keep his alter ego down long enough. It was painful with each transformation, and he needed to be as close to the mine's exit as possible whenever he paused to catch his breath after each attack, so he would still have time to escape. That's why he was holding it off. Sadly, to his frusteration, his dark 'buddy' just couldn't seem to accept that strategy. And, his much lighter ego couldn't talk, so he couldn't calm the other ego down whenever he needed it, or to protest. Jak always figured it was because when he was once pure and innocent, he couldn't talk, either.

The ladder was a few yards away, Jak to his knees in Dark Eco-which stung _very_ badly- and Daxter still trailing behind him on the jetboard, floating a safe-enough height from the eco. A few skeletons sizzled into nothing, but others were holding out and running after them. Once they reached the ladder, the blonde halted, Dark Eco splashing forward from the sudden stop. "D...Daxter," he gritted, the stinging getting worse. Hopefully, it won't sting while in 'dark' mode. The pain in Jak's voice caught Daxter's attention easily. The hero tried again so he didn't worry him, "Daxter, climb the ladder and-" he hissed in agony from the eco seeming to burn his flesh, forcing him to absorb it, making the panicky ottsel flinch, "-and, get out of here. I'll meet you outside after I kill these...bastards," he growled the last word, glaring at the horde of skeletons rushing their way to them while struggling to not make a pained sound.

"_Nooo_ way, Jak! I'm not leavin' ya behind, buddy!" Daxter protested angrily. They're always a team, they'll always stick together. The pleading, pathetic look on Jak's face, one he would reveal to only his best friend in desperation, made him rethink his decision, though. "D-Daxter, please," the hero tried again. Metal Heads were yards away. _Precursors, _the pained young man groaned mentally, _please leave now, Daxter. My legs are killing me..._

"Okay, okay," Daxter concluded, hopping off the jetboard and grabbing the ladder. "Kill those Metal-Suckers!" the ottsel said encouragingly, grabbing the board and climbing the ladder. Secretly, though, every bone in his body was yelling at him not to leave his friend's side. He knew all too well he was capable of fighting off five times the size of the Metal Head army, but they were a team, and they had to stick together. Besides, can't be too careful, can you?

The second Daxter made it up the ladder, Dark Jak burst out, the Metal Heads being thrown back by the powerful force. Jak was watching from the demon's eyes, his sight so sharp it felt as if he were wearing over-powering glasses. His scent and instincts were increased ten fold, the Dark aura floating everywhere. The feeling of power was so amazing, it scared the poor blonde.

_**Time to play.**_


	5. Metal Head Massacre

Rated: T for minor swearing, violence, etc.

A/N: chaptah five is heeeeeerrre! i hope ya'll enjoy this. i haven't had much inspiration so it doesn't look as good as i always hope it will. ah well. 8I also, sorry to all people who love Daxter. I love my Daxy-poo also, but had to suck it up. and...Jak goes through something as well. you'll see what im talking about later in the chapter.

I TOTALLY own Jak and Daxter, this is just on fanfiction cause i feel like posting it here! *Naughty Dog members show up at my door with lawsuits and angry faces* err…never mind.

P.S. the only words Dark Jak can say is people's names. just thought you'd like to know that. OuO

_emphasis/thoughts_

**Dark Jak**_**/Dark Jak thoughts**_

**Chapter 5**

Torn kept jabbing the call-button on his communicator. It wasn't every day he was like this, but Jak was his best man. He even cared about the obnoxious rat. A little. He would take that secret to his grave, or gauge his eyes out with a rusty spoon coated in Dark Eco before he admitted it.

"Pick up, pick up, damn you," Torn growled at the communicator. With each press of the button, he hoped they were alive. How could they be, though? It would take a miracle to escape a Metal Head army that size. And the fact that they were skeletons made matters worse. If they were already dead, how would they be destroyed? The Freedom League commander hoped to the Precursors that Jak had a good pair of running boots, or the duo would be screwed. Even if they did escape the army, they must be trapped somewhere.

_I have to help them,_ Torn thought. It was his idea to send Jak and Daxter, and_ only _Jak and Daxter, to the mine. Of course, he didn't know Metal Head skeletons were in there. How could he be so stupid and not be cautious about this, even if the world has been more peaceful than ever for six months?

Another observation; Metal Head _skeletons_ that could _move_? That was insane. If all Metal Heads could rise up form the dead like that, who knows what challenges lie ahead.

"Can't worry about that now," he muttered to himself, grabbing his eco pistols and zoomer keys, running out of the HQ. He couldn't bother calling an army, he didn't have time. Jak and Daxter needed him now.

* * *

><p>Daxter was waiting obediently at the edge of the dirty, rocky cliff. The Precursor metal passage was slowly being filled with Dark Eco. <em>That much Dark Eco can't be healthy, even for a crazy guy who had Dark Eco powers<em>, the small ottsel thought to himself, worried for his friend. He needn't to worry, though. There were terrified screeches and pained screams coming from the passage made by Metal Heads. Darky was tearing through the lot like they were made of air. The sound of his best friend's success made him laugh triumphantly.

"Ha ha! No one can touch my buddy!" Daxter bragged, placing his hand on his hips. Why was he worrying? Jak was kicking ass down there!

A low, inhuman growl from behind him wiped the grin off his face immediately. Slowly, he turned around, fearing the worst. He met eye to eye-socket with a Metal Head skeleton. Five others were behind it, crouching defensively. The poor ottsel knew at this moment he was prey. The jet board slipped from his gloved hands.

"JAAAK!" Daxter screeched in fear, finding himself on auto-pilot, racing down the rocky trail. His scream echoed loudly throughout the mine. He clung to the flashlight like it was his only hope for survival, considering it was pitch black in the mine. He knew, though, that Jak was really his only hope for survival.

* * *

><p>"<em>JAAAK<em>!" That distant horror-filled yell was the thing that snapped Dark Jak from his Metal Head massacre.

"**Daxter**," Dark Jak growled defensively. His best friend was in trouble. Switching his objective to save Daxter, he jumped in the air and spun, using his Dark Strike attack to throw all the surrounding skeletons away from him. He landed, waist-high in Dark Eco. The eco flooded back in his veins, keeping him in monster-mode, but didn't notice any pain. Swiftly like a cat, he made his way up the ladder. From his nighttime vision, he could see somewhat clearly in the mine, thankfully.

"Leave me alone, stupid Metal Heads! I'm all skin and bone, really!" Daxter cried, still fleeing down the trail. Jak heard him and got to his feet, stuffing the dropped board in his leather strap. He chased after the Metal Heads, knowing he would be faster on foot than on the jet board. **_Kill_**, the alter ego thought. **_Kill them._ **Jak didn't object.

* * *

><p>Daxter was panting, adrenaline coursing through his body with each heavy pump of blood. He had to try convincing them he wasn't fit for a meal. "Leave me alone, stupid Metal Heads! I'm all skin and bone, really!" The small ottsel cried, still running. He squinted ahead of him when something caught his eye, and could see a small light source. The entrance.<p>

A loud, familiar defensive roar was heard behind him, and he snapped his head back to see where it came from. He found Dark Jak tearing the advancing skeletons limb from limb, or rib cage from spinal cord. Daxter shuddered at the observation, but was extremely relieved to see his best friend defending him. The ottsel stopped running and turned to face his Dark friend. His relief didn't last long when his eyes picked up movements from all different directions on the mine walls. _Sheesh_, Daxter thought, _when will they take a break?_

Tall, dark, and gruesome finished destroying the skeletons in a matter of seconds, relieved Daxter wasn't hurt. He had much eco left, too much to go back to normal. He felt danger around him, but pushed it aside for once when he laid eyes on his best friend. **_Just to make sure he isn't hurt_**, the ego thought as he wandered up to the fragile creature. Jak didn't telling him to not hurt Daxter, knowing both of them cared for the small animal equally. He kneeled down, making eye contact with the terrified ottsel. _He is afraid of me_, Jak thought sorrowfully.

_**No,** **not** **at us. Something else.**_

Dark looked behind him to see what the threat was. More Metal Heads. He growled lowly in irritation, making Daxter jump slightly. The alter ego looked back at Daxter, then at the entrance that was about a hundred yards away. He met eye to eye with the small rodent again, two black orbs telling him to make a run for it. The orange ottsel got the message.

"You expect me to leave you here with all these Metal Heads?" The small ottsel lifted both hands up in objection. "_Nooo_ wa-" Dark Jak growled at Daxter, baring his teeth to scare him off. The look in Daxter's eyes hurt him, but his friend's safety always mattered more.

"I don't give a flyin' yakow shit 'bout my safety. I care 'bout yers, buddy boy. Got a problem with that, you can tear me apart right now!" Daxter huffed, placing his gloved hands on his waist.

_**So damn stubborn**_, the alter ego growled mentally, before grabbing the fragile ottsel with care, placing him on his shoulder plate in agreement. He could never hurt his best friend on purpose.

"Hell yeah!" Daxter cheered, gripping onto the metal plate. "Let's go kick some Metal-Monkey ass! Damn, shoulda brought my 'montage' music along."

The last comment made the dark ego snicker. He ran forward and sliced through dozens of Metal Head skeletons a minute, bones scattering off into the distance. With each blow, Dark's pride and adrenaline increased, making his actions lightning fast. Daxter struggled to keep himself on the shoulder gaurd, being flung around with each strike.

"J-Jak!" Daxter cried, trying to be heard over the roaring of the Metal Heads. "S-slow_ dooown_! I can't hang on-!" A massive blow to a group of Metal Heads made the ottsel's paws slip. Daxter was flung across the trail, soaring past dozens of Metal Heads that didn't give him a glance, trying to defeat the major threat. Dark didn't even seem to notice his small friend, too caught up in destroying.

Daxter landed on a stray Metal Head bone with a sickening _crack. _The fragile ottsel would've yelped in pain or called out for Jak, but the wind was knocked out of him. _I need to get back to Jak,_ the rodent groaned mentally, then made a move to get up. Pain exploded in his spine and he immediately laid back down. _Or I could just lay here. Yeah, that sounds good. _He heard a growl a few feet away from him.

_This can't be good,_ Daxter thought as he turned his head to see a Metal Head skull staring down at him, its jaw open to show many sharp teeth. _Oh Precursors, I'm Metal Head chow!_

Suddenly, the skeleton screeched in surpise as a tall, lean figure grabbed its head and ribs. The figure ripped the skull from the body then dropped it, making Daxter cringe from the disgusting noise.

"You injured, rat?" a raspy voice asked.

"T-...Torn?" The ottsel realized. The pain in his back was making him breathe harder, but he managed. "Never thought I'd be glad to see you! While you were looking over those beloved maps of your's, we've been getting our asses kicked hard!" Daxter shifted his gaze to a Dark monster rampaging through the mine and killing of hundreds of roaring skeletons. "Well, mine anyways, sadly."

Torn kneeled down to Daxter and slipped a hand under the small rodent to lift him up. "Ow-ow-_ooowww!_" The ottsel landed back down on the ground from being dropped suddenly. "My back, damn it! Be careful!" Daxter complained, trying not to move.

"I asked you if you were injured, jackass. Should've answered me," The ex-KG growled, taking off his scarf. He wrapped Daxter in the scarf carefully to hold him up easier. When he attempted to lift him up, the orange animal whined in pain but didn't say anything, knowing it was for the best. Immediately, he headed to the mine entrance.

"What about Jak?" Daxter squeeked. Torn looked down at him, trying to read the rat's face, but it was too dark. He looked back at Jak's alter ego tearing the skeletons apart, the number of them finally diminishing.

"I think he can hold his own," the tattooed man mused. "Right now, though, we need to fix you up."

"Aww, you really _do_ care about me!"

Torn dropped Daxter in annoyance.

"Aa_ooww_! You could've at least given me a warning!"

"After a remark like that, you don't deserve one." With that, the ex-KG picked the orange ottsel up again, not bothering to be careful this time, ignoring the animal's pained noises. He broke into a sprint to get the hell out of there before Metal Heads finally took notice of them. Or, if Dark Jak decided Torn was an enemy, not a friend.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kill, kill, kill,<em> _kill,_ **went through the monster's mind with each murder of a Metal Head. He hadn't fought and killed this much ever since his host saved the world for the umpteenth time. But now, he had enough Dark Eco in his system to last him a whole day. Jak wouldn't like that, though. He would want to hang out with Daxter. Daxter...Where is he? Dark paused and looked to his side, not seeing his loyal companion by his side. That split second cost him, though. He was tackled by another group of skeletons to the ground.

"**Daxter!**" the alter ego roared, the sound echoing through the mine. He planted his fist in the ground, sending a Dark Bomb to destory the Metal Heads pinning him. Dark got up quickly and looked around, snarling each time he found his best friend wasn't there. He jumped in the air and did another Dark Bomb, creating more time to look for his fuzzy companion. His tantrum was making the nasty skeletons retreat into cracks of the walls. He looked again, towards the light of the entrance, and found a figure running towards it. It seemed to be holding something.

"**Daxter.**"

* * *

><p>"<strong><em>Daxter!<em>**

Daxter's ears shot up at the loud, echoing noise. Torn just kept running, more eager than ever to get outside. If the Dark Eco monster found him with the ottsel, it might think he was the one who hurt him, and that would make all hell break loose.

"Don'tcha hear him, Tattooed Wonder? He needs me!" Daxter exclaimed. He would hop down from the man's arms right now if it wasn't for the pain in his back.

"No, he doesn't. A kid always _wants_ his teddy bear, but doesn't need it, Torn replied. Daxter glared at the figure, now that he could see better from being closer to the light source.

"What's that supposed to mean? I'm not a teddy bear!" The ottsel whined. The Freedom League commander was going to reply, but a snarl made him freeze. He turned his head to look behind him, seeing a _very_ royally pissed-off eco monster. The ex-KG made eye-contact with it, instantly regretting doing so. The pale creature's eyes were endless pits of darkness. No one would want to come within a few hundred yards of this thing, and Torn was only a few feet away from it.

"**Daxter**," Dark Jak growled, pointing one long, slick claw. Torn looked down at the unusually-quiet ottsel. Realizing what the monster wanted, he slowly turned around so he didn't startle the creature. Then, he held out the small rodent wrapped in his scarf. Jak's alter ego make a strange growl that sounded satisfied, then took his best friend with surprising care. Jak seemed at peace now, holding Daxter close. The tattooed man had to hold back a sigh of relief, relaxed that he wouldn't have to use a tazer on him, or be ripped to shreds before he had the chance to move.

His relief didn't last long when the creature doubled over in pain, dropping to his knees, almost dropping Daxter. "Jak," Torn said urgently. He padded over to his side, concerned. He watched as the monster's hair returned to a multicolored green and blonde shade, seeming to comb itself out so he didn't look like he poked a fork in a socket. Then, his black horns retreated back to his skull, making slight cracking and shifting noises even the ex-KG couldn't help but flinch at. The hero's skin went from a ghostly, sick shade to a healthy, tan one. Seven-inch long, slick claws morphed back into regular elf ones. Finally, the morphed man opened his eyes, revealing pain-strickened ones, but they were the familiar blue, noneoftheless. The transformation was complete.

Jak laid his worried friend on the ground, then landed on his side in exhaustion and pain. He rolled over on his back, feeling like he was going to be sick to his stomach. He never absorbed that much Dark Eco in one time, and he hadn't used his alter ego in a long time. He was sadly paying the price for it right now, his whole body aching. He still had much eco left in him, but since the threat was gone, he didn't want to use his powers any more than he needed to. The two beings by his side had already seen enough.

"You alright, Jak?" Torn asked, kneeling down.

"Man, all I got was a 'you injured, rat,'" Daxter complained, but kept his mouth shut after. His best friend was in trouble, and only Orange Lightning could make him feel 100%. Well, he never had been 100% since he was captured and taken to a prison, but he would make him feel better.

Torn ignored the rat, waiting for a response from his greatest soldier. When all he got was a low groan in reply, the commander lost patience and wrapped an arm around the hero's torso, hefting him back up on his feet.

"I'm fine," Jak gasped, trying to ignore the terrible ache in his whole body. He pulled away from Torn's grip and staggered over to his orange friend. He kneeled down and picked Daxter up, careful not to hurt him. "Where are you hurting, Dax?" The blonde man rasped out, putting off the ache for now. He felt terrible for not noticing the ottsel wasn't on his shoulder before.

"Buddy, compared to you, I'm in heaven! We just need to get outta here before those nasties get back," Daxter replied. The small rodent couldn't believe his best friend's concern when he was the one who was aching all over. _Must be eco withdrawl,_ the commander and animal thought.

"I swear, I'm fine. I gotta...get you out of here," The blonde strained, heading to the light source. Torn didn't like this idea, though.

"No, Jak. You put to much eco on yourself at once. You need to take a break-"

"I said I'm _fine_," an inhuman voice snapped. Both Torn and Daxter flinched at the tone. Instantly, though, Jak went back to the weak, exhausted expression and kept walking, holding Daxter close.

_So damn stubborn, _Torn thought, scowling.


	6. Eco Overdose

Rated: T for minor swearing, violence, odd situations, etc.

A/N: Chapter 6, splee~ and yes, what Jak is currently going through, i like to call 'Eco Withdrawl' OuO nothin' fancy. i hope you enjoy the little bits of humor i put in here. thanks for all the reviews and favs, guys!

I DO NOT OWN JAK AND DAXTER! I wish I did...but I don't.

enjoy! *sips mountain dew* reviews are greatly appreciated. :3

_thoughts/emphasis_

_**Dark Jak/anonymous**_

**Chapter 6**

Jak's muscles were convulsing, each twitch bringing a violent purple spark flying in a random direction. Torn gave up trying to convince him he needed to rest. The blonde was too worried for his friend, even though the orange furball said he was fine. They all got in Torn's hellcat to head back to the HQ. The commander had wrapped bandages around Daxter's back and torso to keep his back straight. His back had a bleeding gash where he landed, but his spine was not broken. Nevertheless, the stubborn hero stayed awake incase his best friend needed him at any moment. Talk about loyalty, and just plain _stupidity_.

_**Let me out, Jak.**_

_No._

_**Please.**_

_No._

_**I can't hold it back for you any longer.**_

_You were let out long enough._

_**Your friends are used to the killing. Just let me out. Please.**_

Jak could sense his darker half was very eager to get out. If he couldn't sense it, though, he could still hear it in the creature's voice. It wasn't mocking him, wasn't sneering at him. Just begging. Oh, how good it would feel to let all of it loose. The hero felt like a Dark Eco bomb, ticking with each painful second, ready to explode. He tried to ignore his involuntary twitches, but it was inevitable.

"For Precursors sake, Jak! You look like you went to hell for a vacation. Can't you get rid of that eco?" That was Daxter.

"Yeah, Jak. You can't hold it back forever, and I'd prefer it if you didn't let it out while we're in the hellcat." Torn.

_Do I look bad enough that he even agrees with Dax?_ His muscles spasmed with another jolt of pain, a purple spark licking the air for a split second. _I guess so._

When the blonde didn't respond, his two friends gave up again. The head quarters were coming into view.

_**Let me out.**_

_No._

_**Please, Jak, let me OUT.**_

_I said no!_

_**LET ME OUT!**_

"NO!"

Torn slammed on the brakes, all three jerking forward. Sadly, Daxter fell on the floor from his small size. The ex-KG lowered the vehicle to the ground so zoomers could continue on their way. That's when the commander noticed the whole area was completely silent, and all citizens were staring at them. _Great, _Torn mentally growled, scowling. He turned slowly to the blonde man, glaring daggers at him. Jak wouldn't meet his eyes, just staring at his feet, apparently finding them highly amusing.

"Jak."

...

"_Jak."_

"Hm."

"What. The. _Hell. _Is your problem?"

Jak didn't respond, trying not to convulse again. _This is embarrassing_, the hero thought.

**_That's what you get for keeping me trapped in this god forsaken mind of your's._**

He said the only thing he could think of. "Sorry."

Before Torn could reply, Daxter spoke up. "A lil help, here, guys? I've fallen and I can't get up! ...And I wished I didn't have to say that 'til I was atleast fifty ottsel-years old."

The ottsel's best friend obliged and picked him up off the floor carefully, setting him back in the seat. The tattooed man merely shook his head, gaining altitude again and driving off. Citizens went back to their business, thank Mar. Er, thank Jak. Whatever.

* * *

><p>Torn was practically dragging Jak into the main HQ room, Daxter clinging onto the blonde man while trying not to move his back much. Ashelin took the sight in and widened her eyes. "Where the hell were you? What are their injuries?"<p>

"Do you want the physical, or mental version first?" Torn asked half sarcastically, half serious. He let go of Jak, letting him sit in a chair. The ottsel inched onto the glowing red table carefully.

"Um," she eyed the group curiously. "Physical, first."

"The rat has a gash in its back from a rough landing, nothing serious. Jak just has a few scratches and bruises here and there, nothing Green Eco won't fix." Remembering the healing eco, he hunted through his leather bag and grabbed a jar full of Green Eco. "Lay on your stomach," the comander ordered to the ottsel. Daxter did as he was told without complaint for once, wincing in pain.

"Okay, now, mental version?" the red head asked, then jumped when Jak convulsed, sparks licking the air for a second.

"He's been doing _that," _he said, waving a hand in the hero's direction, "ever since he absorbed too much Dark Eco. Eco overdose." He opened the jar and applied some eco on Daxter's back, the orange animal shivering in relief. "Probably used up a whole pool's worth, the idiot."

"Said _idiot_ is right here," Jak growled, but didn't have as much fire in his tone as he hoped. He was still exhausted.

Torn merely glared back at him. "I don't know exactly what's going on in his head, but we need to get the eco out of his system. He's too stubborn to do it himself." Jak's muscles spasmed again, little lightning bolts following. Ashelin nodded, somewhat understanding the situation.

"Did you find anything in the mine, Jak?" The Barron's daughter asked, getting onto business. The young hero nodded weakly, digging into his scarf and taking out the artifact and handing it to Ashelin. The red headed woman was going to take it, but it seared her hand. She immediately drew back, hissing from the burn. The three males looked at her in confusion. "How do you hold that?" she asked, blowing her hand to cool it off. The blonde shrugged.

"It doesn't burn me," he said flatly.

Torn held his hand out. "Let me try." Jak nodded, handing it to him. It too burned his hand, but held the pained hiss back, waving his hand to cool it off. The hero stuffed the strange object back in his scarf. Daxter snickered at him.

"Who knew something could be hotter than your own temper, Tattooed Wonder!"

'Tattooed Wonder' growled at the ottsel. "I'd watch your mouth, fuzzball, unless you want that gash twice as big."

_**He's threatening to hurt Daxter.**_

_He's just kidding. He always is._

_**How do you know?**_

_Dax would be dead by now if he was serious._

_**Yeah, then I would be the one to kill Torn. **_

Jak convulsed again, sparks zapping out of his body. This was becoming extremely painful, and he couldn't just let his body get rid of the eco with each spasm he had. The hero had to be alone, or better yet, in a nest of Metal Heads to get rid of it all. As if reading his mind, Torn said, "Go take your pet to the Wastelands, or a better place you can think of, so you can get rid of that eco." The blonde nodded and picked Daxter up carefully. The ottsel seemed five times heavier now from his bodily ache, but put that aside and left.

Ashelin and Torn looked at each other, deep in thought. "Is there anything else I need to know about their mission at the mine?" The red head asked.

"Other than an army of Metal Heads that came back from the dead, no."

"Oh. Wait...What?"

* * *

><p>Jak and Daxter stood in the middle of the Wastelands, the sun setting in a blazing yellow and orange over the horizon. The clouds seemed to be on fire, the shadows tinted a mystic purple. Orange sunlight reflected off the ocean and every cactus and rock laying stray around the area. Little did the blonde hero convulse, and much did the ottsel's concern build up for his best friend. He knew Jak would get through this, because he had survived it before. It was Blue Eco overdose, though. The blonde had to run circles around Sandover for a whole eight hours just to get rid of it all. Samos had to practically tie Daxter to a tree to calm him down, because he thought the teen would die.<p>

This was Dark Eco, though, so it is understandable that Daxter was worrying like hell, and why it seemed twice as painful for Jak.

"Hey, Jak?" Daxter asked hesitantly. Jak looked at him.

"Yeah?"

"Am I a..._teddy bear_, to you?" The blonde was taken back from that question.

"A teddy bear? No, Dax. You're my best friend. Why would you think you're just a-" he convulsed painfully, making the ottsel flinch. "...A teddy bear?"

"No reason. Just wonderin'."

The sun was almost gone, now. The majority of the sky was turning a dark blue, and the horizon was tinted red. Stars were starting to poke their way out, along with little creatures that were waking up. The duo was waiting until nighttime in case anyone decided to wander the desert during the day. Luckily, it wasn't too hot, and they weren't extremely uncomfortable.

"Well, lettarip, partner!" Daxter said, climbing onto a tall rock to let Jak do his thing. The hero nodded. He pleaded to the heavens that the ottsel wouldn't be here, but they didn't answer to his wish. The blonde sighed, and gave in to the Dark Eco. In a split second, two black horns ripped out, his eyes grew pitch black, his skin turned a deathly pale color, his hair turned grey and wild, and his mouth was drawn back in a snarl to show two gleaming white fangs.

Daxter was scared of the creature that came out of Jak, but he never ran like any one else did. That _eco freak_ was his best friend, and he would never harm him. The ottsel left his buddy to rot in a prison for two years before finally coming for him, and the hero never blamed him for what he was. It nagged him every day ever since he saw his best friend turn into the alter ego.

* * *

><p>Rocks were split in half, cactus bits were everywhere with juices dripping out, every lizard within a mile radius was sent to hell, and the monster was only half done. He needed to kill something <em>now.<em>

Jak remembered the artifact at that moment, for some reason. Taking it out of his scarf, he observed it, careful not to scratch it with his black claws. A stange feeling inched up his arms throughout his whole body, like the mere object wanted something from him.

_**I don't like this.**_

_What is it?_

_**I'm not sure what this junk is called, but**_ _**I can feel the power it holds. The Dark Eco inside of it is affiliated with the deadliest nightmares. **_

_What about the smoke in the middle of it?_

_**I think it's an evil soul. This might be a cage of some sort keeping it here. We need to get rid of it.**_

_No. I want to see what it does._

_**No, listen to me, for once! We need to-**_

Before the alter ego could finish, all Dark Eco flew out of him, a bright purple blinding his vision. He turned back to normal forcefully. Just as suddenly, the eco was sent back into his body, but somehow changed. It stung like hell all over his body, not to mention the burning sensation in his whole chest. He cried out in pain, feeling a migraine coming on.

_Make it stop, make it stop, make it stop,_ Jak silently pleaded, struggling to stay standing. After what seemed like eternity, the blinding purple vanished. The blue eyed man stood frozen, hearing screams of alarm that seemed far away, like a dream. His vision was blurry, and the darkness of the night was not helping him see. He was numb. What he noticed the most, though, was that he felt another presence in his mind. It wasn't his two alter egos, either. It was something worse. Something more.

**_Lay__ down_,** it said, it's voice like a breathy whisper, one he couldn't identify at all. It was so hypnotizing, he had to obey. Jak collapsed backwards, giving into the weakness. He landed on his back with a thud, a cloud of sand spraying up.

_**Sleep,** _it said again. The muffled yelling seemed a little louder now. _Wait,_ the hero thought. _Daxter?_ An orange blob filled his vision.

_**Rest.**_

_No. Daxter..._

**_Rest, Jak. Just sleep. Everything will be_ _fine._** The orange blob grabbed Jak by the chest, shaking him. Everything seemed like a dream, now.

_Daxter..._

**_Sleep._**

He gave into the voice.

* * *

><p>All the destruction in the Wastelands made Daxter jittery. If he wasn't Jak's best friend, he would be part of the war zone right now. The thought terrified him, but he was safe.<p>

The orange animal was currently hiding behind a rock that was split into five different parts. The snarling and roaring stopped, bringing him out of his hiding spot. Daxter peered over the surface of the rock, seeing Jak still in Dark mode, holding what looked like the artifact. He seemed to be debating with himself about it. _He just gets weirder and weirder,_ the Precursor mused. _Actually, that's an understatement._

He grinned at the observation, but the grin was wiped off his face when a purple lightning bolt exploded out of the artifact. The color filled the ottsel's vision, then he was thrown back from the force. He landed a few yards away from his past hiding spot, landing with a thud on the sand. _My back can't take much more of this,_ Daxter groaned mentally. He forgot about the pain instantly when his best friend's face appeared in his mind. _Oh crap! Jak!_

Daxter shot up and sprinted as fast as his tiny orange legs could carry him to the scene. Bright violets and lavenders shimmered off the sand, rocks, and cactuses. The Precursor could tell it was Dark Eco from the mystic color. _I don't think eco overdose is causing this!_

The continuous explosion vanished. Daxter saw Jak, normal now, standing frozen. The haunted look in his eyes caused the ottsel to freeze a few yards away from him. The color of the hero's eyes around his pupils is what caused his breath to stop. _Gold eyes? That reminds me of..._ Daxter didn't continue that thought. Instead, he paid attention to his best friend's state.

Jak's eyelids lowered greatly, looking like he'd just woken up, and collapsed backwards, dropping the artifact. Daxter cried out in alarm, broken from his frozen state. He ran to his partner's side, extremely worried.

"...axter," Jak breathed out, looking like he went five hundred hours without sleep. Daxter perked his ears up at the noise. It was something.

"I'm here, buddy! Don't leave me!" The ottsel exclaimed, hopping onto his chest. He waved a gloved paw infront of the blonde's face, trying to get him to responde. Jak showed little recognition. His eyes lowered more. Daxter narrowed his eyes, grabbing his friend by the chest and shaking him all he could with his small strength.

"I said don't leave me! I'm gonna call for help, okay, buddy? Just don't close your eyes!" The young hero did the opposite.

"I SAID DON'T CLOSE YOUR EYES!" The orange rodent groaned in frusteration, hopping off him and digging in his pocket for the communicator. He pulled it out and jabbed in the first number that came to his mind, much to his dismay. The device rang for a few seconds, each ring causing Daxter to twitch. "Pick up, damn you sonuvabi-"

Click.

"What is it?"

"Twice in a day, I never thought I'd be happy from your existance!" There was faint grumbling in the background. "Torn, I need you over here _pronto._ Something happened to Jak!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUN.<strong> _


	7. Bittersweet Nostalgia

Rated: T for minor swearing, odd situations, etc.

A/N: Sorry for the major cliffhanger. They'll probably get worse as the chapters progress, though, so brace yourselves. XD this chapter was hard to write after the dream Jak had. EXTREMELY hard. but after i knew what i was doing i finally figured it out. XD this chapter seemed to have a hard time finding a place to stop... also, sorry for slower updates. i'll try to get some chapters written beforehand. I also have PSSA (Pennsylvania ...something something Assessments o.o) testing for two whole weeks. shdsjkfhsla'jkas D: by the way, as you read you'll know why you need to know this: Jak only killed Erol once. the first time Erol 'died' was his fault. enjoy~

P.S. if you ever wonder why I name a certain chapter a certain title, please ask if you can't figure it out. :3

*Flight attendant voice* Jak and Daxter are owned by Naughty Dog and them only. Please pack your lawsuits in your suitcase and go ask for some one else's character elsewhere.

_thoughts/dreams/emphasis_

**Chapter 7**

Daxter squinted and laid a paw above his eyes to block out some sand in the air. Torn's hellcat was driving towards him and his unconscious friend. Knowing Jak would be in good hands now, the ottsel relaxed. He padded over to Jak, checking to see how he was. The hero's eyes were still shut, purple bags under them. His breath was shallow, but he was breathing, nonetheless. Remembering the thing that caused all this, he searched for the artifact.

The object was laying half buried in the sand, moonlight glinting off of it. The furry rodent snatched it up. It didn't burn. The black smoke that swirled lazily in the middle before wasn't there anymore.

The hellcat was lowered to the ground a few yards away from the duo. Torn left it on, hopping out. When the commander saw Jak laying in the sand, he ran over immediately.

"What happened?" he asked. There wasn't much concern in his voice, though. It was a business-like tone, and Daxter frowned at that. The ottsel took a big breath and prepared to talk at light speed, anxious to help his friend out.

"Okay, so, me and Jak just got to the Wastelands and Jak was twitchin' real bad, y'know, overdose and all, and we had to wait until nighttime in case any peeps or creatures decided to pay us a visit in the day 'cause Jak here _hates_ people seein' him in Dark mode and so it was finally nighttime and Jak got to work and so that explains all the split rocks and lizard skeletons layin' on the ground, but anyways-" Big inhale. "-Suddenly, Jak just stopped and took out the artifact that we've been havin' trouble finding out what it does and this HUGE Dark Eco explosion comes outta nowhere and after a few seconds it stops and Jak collapses on the ground and he didn't hear me worryin' over him and now he's passed out!"

Torn blinked, taking it all in. After a moment, he nodded. "I guess there isn't much I can do for him except get him home. Get in the cruiser, rat," he ordered, walking over to Jak and kneeling down, hefting him up, bridal style. Daxter padded over to the hellcat and hopped in the turret seat, letting the shotgun seat be used by Jak, not bothering to make any remarks about the 'rat' nickname. The ex-KG set the out-cold man in comfortably, then hopped into the driver's seat. Instantly, he raised the cruiser off the ground and flew off. Billions of gleaming stars enveloped them as they drove through the Wastelands.

* * *

><p>Torn laid Jak on his bed. Daxter was surprised by the commander's expertise in caring for people in an unhealthy state. He did do it often, though, considering he <em>was<em> the Freedom League commander. _Glad I called'em for Jak's sake,_ the ottsel thought as he set aside the dark artifact near his unconscious best friend. Torn slipped Jak's combat boots, goggles, and red scarf off, setting them on the floor. He didn't bother with anything else.

"There, he's fine now," the tattooed man said. He was going to leave, but Daxter squeaked. He looked down at him. "What?"

"I'm, well, y'know, ottsel sized and all..."

"And?"

"Can you, uh...stay here?" Torn gave him a look. "For Jak's sake, of course!" Daxter added quickly. "What help would I be to'em two feet tall?" It was a painful truth he had to face long ago that he was too small to do much. Torn sighed, then nodded. The ottsel perked his ears in gratefulness, glad that he didn't have to worry as bad for his best friend.

The commander pulled up a chair next to the bed and sat down, keeping guard. Daxter jumped onto the bed and crawled onto Jak's stomach. Despite the blonde youth's muscles, he seemed much comfier than a plain old bed. The ottsel developed sleeping habits of an animal, curling up in a ball, wrapping his tail around his body to provide a blanket. His best friend supplied most of the warmth, though. _He's always so warm,_ the Precursor thought, before dozing off into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Laughter. Sick, humorless laughter directed at him. Mocking him because he was weak, because he was hopeless, because he was defenseless, because he refused to break completely. He was stupid to not break. He should've been broken long ago, save him all this trouble. But no, his best friend would save him. He said he'd save him, and he believed him. That's why he couldn't break no matter what the laughing man does to him.<em>

_Dark Eco surrounded the two beings. Jak was young, so innocent. Not the renegade, but the adventurous teen from Sandover. He seemed to being floating in mid air, the Dark Eco like a vacuum around him, giving off a dark atmosphere. The mocking being in front of him seemed to be standing on nothing, a scalpel gripped in his right hand.  
><em>

_Those gold eyes. Blazing, orange hair. Devilish grin. Krimzon Guard tattoos. The image haunted him. It would haunt him forever._

_An all-too-familiar pain erupted in his stomach and radiated throughout his whole body like an electrical shock. Dark Eco injections. There was no table to lie on, just air, but he felt unable to move, trapped. The sick laughter rung in his ears as he was tortured mercilessly. It's what turned him into this dark eco freak everyone said he was. Everyone was right about him. He's just a monster._

_The laughter made him wish he was deaf, the mere sight of the man made him wish he were blind, the pain and the nauseating things he did to him made him want to loose all sense of touch. The loneliness__ of it all made him wish he were dead._

_Then, it stopped. Everything disappeared. No madman, no Dark Eco, no pain. Just, nothing. What was happening around him? Was he actually dead?_

_"You will carry my burden, Dark One," a voice whispered. The same voice he heard when he was on the verge of passing out from exhaustion. _

_What did 'carry my burden' mean? The blonde could only guess. A scream from a familiar voice rang all around him, blackness pulling every direction on Jak, seeming to play 'Tug of War' on his body. The pain brought him back to his senses._

* * *

><p>Daxter awoke to low rumbling against his ears. Wondering what dare wake him up at this hour, he lifted his head. His vision was clouded by drowsiness, so he didn't bother waiting for the darkness to adjust in his sight. The rumbling was actually his best friend growling in his sleep. He would've said, "Aw, how cute," out loud if it wasn't for the tone of it. <em>Another nightmare,<em> the ottsel sighed mentally. He stretched and yawned, getting up. Daxter staggered over his friend's stomach to his chest, then crouched down, slapping the growling teenager very lightly with one paw.

Did Jak always have orange hair?

"Hey, buddy, wake up," Daxter whispered, only somewhat careful not to wake the commander. When Jak showed no signs of waking up, he dropped all concern for Torn's sleep. He's used to no sleep, anyways. Inhale.

"JAAAK!" The ottsel yelled into his long ears, then found himself flung across the room, landing on the floor with a thud. Daxter groaned in pain, the fall adding to the ache that was already in his back. His best friend always seemed to forget he used the blonde as a bed, tossing a turning in the middle of the night, flinging his body this way and that.

"Jak," Daxter croaked. "Buddy, I love ya, but you have _way _too many-" The fuzzy rodent stopped in mid-sentence. The words caught in his throat as his eyes finally adjusted to the darkness and focused on two terrified, white and gold orbs.

Then, he noticed the other changes. Facial tattoos, crazy, orange hair, square jaw, slim body. The only things that were familiar was the blue tunic and tan pants, but they hung loose on the dangerously familiar man's body. Torn wasn't around. Daxter dared to look back in his golden eyes. _Why is Erol here? Where's Jak? Where's Torn when you need'em!_

Surprisingly, Erol's horrified expression softened into a relieved one, heaving a sigh. "Just another nightmare," he mumbled calmly. Daxter had never heard this tone from the deceased commander, it was Jak's tone with him. _Wait, _the confused animal thought. _Deceased! He's dead! How is he all human again? How did he get here? Why is he acting like nothing is going on? Where's Jak!_ Hundreds of questions raced through the stressed Precursor's mind. He kept his eyes locked on the slim man's.

Seeming confused, Erol tilted his head to the side. Jak always did that when he was confused or found something cute or amusing. Or both._ Erol's impersonating Jak! Who does he think he is?_ Daxter thought, anger building up. "Daxter?" The man asked, sitting up. His eyes were drooped from exhaustion. The tone Jak always used with his friend when he was concerned. "Did I scare you?"

_He's finding this amusing!_

He couldn't hold it back anymore. "Shuddup you Jak impersonator! I don't know how you came back from the dead _again, _but I'm pretty sure my buddy won't have trouble killin' ya twice!" The only response he got was a blink. There was silence for a few moments.

"What are you-" a gun cocking and the light turning on made both of them snap their heads in the sound's direction. Torn had found Erol sleeping in Jak's bed when he woke up and had retrieved his gun. The tattooed man was pointing an eco pistol at the other man's chest, right at the heart. One shot and he would be dead.

"You sure took your sweet time gettin' your ass in here!" Daxter cried, getting up.

"Don't move," the ex-KG hissed at the orange-haired man, ignoring the ottsel. The man looked at Torn, then Daxter, back at Torn, then Daxter again. He did what both weren't expecting at all; laughed.

"Good prank, guys. You almost had me there for a minute," Erol said, smirking off the laughter. He was too tired to laugh. Torn and Daxter stared at him in disbelief.

"Hey, walkin' dead, this ain't no prank, if you didn't catch the memo!" The ottsel exclaimed. Then, he turned to Torn. "Blow'em to smitherines!" The commander wouldn't usually-more like _ever_-take orders from a talking rat, but he wanted to shoot the man anyway. He lifted the gun to between Erol's eyes. The man's hands shot up in defense, now anxious. His expression was covered with betrayal and anger.

"Wait, guys! What the hell! Don't you remember me? _Jak?" _Now everyone in the room was confused.

* * *

><p>When he had awoken, he found Daxter on the floor, looking terrified at him. He felt bad for flinging him across the room from waking up from his nightmare. When he had asked if he scared him, he seemed to sound different to himself, and he didn't remember getting home safely, only a flash of purples and blacks. He put it aside, though, figuring it was just from waking up after a graphic nightmare.<p>

Now, Daxter was glaring at Jak like he was the enemy. Torn was pointing a gun at his chest. He thought this was all real, when suddenly it dawned on him; these two are his best friends. Well, at least Daxter. The blonde talked much with Torn, so that meant something.

This was obviously a prank. So, he busted out laughing. The sudden outburst made him lose a lot of his energy, so the man's laughter faded into a smirk. "Good prank, guys. You almost had me there for a minute." Except, he didn't get the reactions of being caught by his two friends, as he was expecting. They stared at him, not saying anything. It made Jak feel uneasy.

"Hey, walkin' dead, this ain't no prank, if you didn't catch the memo!" Daxter retorted. He only uses that tone with our enemies, Jak thought. Why is he using it on me? Suddenly, the ottsel turned to Torn and said something the green-blonde thought he would _never_ command someone to do to him. "Blow'em to smitherines!"

The Freedom League commander lifted the gun's aim to his face, right between the eyes. Jak shot his hands up in reflex, feeling horribly betrayed and confused. "Wait, guys!" The teen yelled louder than he intended. "What the hell! Don't you remember me? _Jak?"_

Silence enveloped the room once more. All three pairs of eyes exchanged looks at one another. The young hero could see Daxter was debating with himself intensely, but Torn didn't reveal anything in his expression. It was just cold and hard. Jak was extremely confused. Didn't they remember him? Didn't he look the same? What happened while he was out? Daring to find out if he looked the same or not, he hesitatingly looked down.

His blue tunic and tan pants were immensely loose on his body. After thinking about it, he did feel much slimmer than before. Jak was only dimly aware of his friends watching him closely as he inspected his hands and flexed them to see how it felt. It felt different. They looked different. Thinner fingers, different lines indented in his palms. His finger bones stuck out slightly when he flexed them, and so did he knuckles. _These are not my hands, _he concluded.

Jak didn't dare search for a mirror to see who he really was. He had an idea, because he knew these hands and body build all too well. Still, he didn't want to confirm it.

Looking for an explanation, he turned his attention back to Torn and Daxter. Although he could tell they weren't entirely sure anymore, the ex-KG still aimed the gun at his face, and the ottsel held hostility. "If you're Jak," the Precusor said, "prove it." The commander still said nothing.

_Prove it,_ the young hero replayed in his head. A perfect way to prove it would be telling him Sandover stories only the duo would know about. His dark or light sides didn't say anything, so he thought they didn't think it was a bad idea. Jak nodded to himself in approval of the idea. He locked eyes with Daxter. "Remember when we were six? We ran into a stray lurker and hid in a ditch until it left." The young man smiled from the frightening, but adventurous memory. The ottsel beamed.

"Yeah! We were as shaken up as wumpbees in a tornado."

"Oh, and the wumpbees. On my ninth birthday, we ran like hell after I got curious with their nest."

"Oh, man! I think it took Ol' Greenie to get over that one for a couple weeks." They both chuckled a bit from the silly memory. To make sure his orange, fuzzy friend was sure it was him, he continued.

"When we were twelve, we got into the Sculptor's painting tools and got covered in paint."

Daxter busted out laughing, laying a hand over his furry, yellow chest. "We were walkin' rainbows, man!" Both laughed. Torn was having an incredibly tough time holding back his own laughter from the image. The duo were _such_ stupid, ignorant little brats back then, and they had the greatest times.

Realization dawned on the small rodent, and his laughter faded. So did Jak's. _He really is Jak,_ Daxter thought. He looked into the golden eyes of Erol's, knowing Jak was behind them. He could tell not just by the memories, but the posture, the tone in his voice, the expression in his eyes.

"Jak," Daxter whispered. That was the quietest tone Torn had ever hear the rat use. _It really is Jak,_ the commander thought, lowering his gun slowly. "Jak, what the hell happened to ya?" The ottsel screeched unexpectedly, making both Jak and Torn cover their ears.

"What? What happened to me?" the hero asked, looking at them both for answers. He really, _really_ didn't want to figure it out. Torn seemed to understand. The ex-KG shook his head.

"Look in the mirror. You're not going to like it," he said in a raspy, low voice. Daxter laid his ears down, fearing Jak's reaction. Knowing he'd have to sooner or later, the hero trudged out of the room to the bathroom, where the mirror was. Daxter and Torn stayed where they were. They knew his temper and how he deals with things he doesn't know how to deal with. Anger.

Jak walked in, head down. He delayed it as much as possible, but didn't know why. When he reached the sink, knowing there was a mirror on the wall in front of it, he looked up. No matter how much he was expecting it, he was truly in shock.

Erol was in front of him, staring into him. Gold eyes. Those gold eyes. They always haunted Jak. The images would haunt him to his grave.

It wasn't until he felt immense stinging in his bloody knuckles and the shattering of glass that he realized he punched the mirror with all his strength. Erol wasn't there anymore. Just a blank, empty wall. The heir of Mar was safe form the image, for now. Knowing this, he sunk to the floor, not caring if he got glass in his legs. He didn't cry, didn't think much, just stared at nothing. How could he cry? How could he think? He was numb all over. Jak felt exactly like he had the day he met the orange-haired man.

* * *

><p>The ottsel and commander cringed when they heard the mirror shatter. They didn't hear anything else, though, which surprised them. Both knew Jak hated Erol, especially Daxter. They were expecting he'd beat himself up, or tear up pillows, or bring the house down, literally. Not just this. Actually, it worried the ottsel he wasn't taking out his anger and hatred. Did the crazy, deceased man do more than just force his best friend into the Dark Eco treatments? He shuddered at the thought.<p>

Daxter wouldn't dare ask him anything about it, because if the once-blonde wanted to tell him, he would. Torn can go suck Metal Head eggs, because this was only for him to deal with. Any moral support the ex-KG could offer was a smirk. Or a pat on the back, at most.

Torn shifted, capturing the ottsel from his trail of thoughts. He slid the eco pistol in his gun holder and left, turning off the light switch before we went, not saying anything. There were no words needed to be said. Daxter laid his ears down once more, knowing he would be alone, despite Jak being in the bathroom. He could try to cheer him up or reassure him with his famous jokes, but it's too early.

At that thought, he yawned and climbed back into bed. After a few minutes of tossing and turning, he gave up. The ottsel couldn't sleep without his best friend. The darkness seemed.._dark_, without him around, no matter what mood. Daxter sighed in defeat, hopping out of the bed once more. He padded over to the bathroom doorway and peeked inside.

The sight wasn't as bad as he expected it to be, really. Jak was just staring at the glass-covered floor, bloody hands hugging his knees. Careful not to injure his feet, Daxter avoided the glass shards carefully. Then, he jumped into the changed man's lap. His best friend was just as warm and comfortable to lay on as before, which he was glad about. The small creature curled up into a ball on his lap and shut his eyes.

A soft, warm hand touched Daxter's back affectionately. It was slick and sticky from the blood, but it was soft and warm, nonetheless. Loving. He dozed off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>And...this is were the angst begins. XD<strong> **I would try to avoid it, but with a situation like this, it's completely unavoidable. I'll try to keep it to a minimum...unless you guys like this stuff like I do. o3o** **Reviews are love and inspiration. 3**


	8. (NOT AN ACTUAL CHAPTER) Update

Hello, long time no see everyone. I'm really sorry I haven't updated this in so long. I had the entire plot worked out for this entire thing, but when I read the chapters I had written so far... Just, no. Everything looked horrible to me. I kept forgetting certain details, certain parts were completely unoriginal/cliche...

I've been unmotivated as well, lately.

I appreciate ALL the love all of you have given me. It actually gave me inspiration. I would've only gotten about... two or three chapters finished if none of you enjoyed it. I would've given up much quicker. I love you all!

Sadly, I will not be continuing the story. I have no inspiration left to finish it. I apologize... Maybe one day, I'll actually get a halfway decent story up, or even rewrite this entire thing. Who knows.

Thank you to all who put up with me! I love you to bits.


End file.
